Naruto Phenex
by Mattshaw94
Summary: The Phenex Clan have always been one of the most powerful and prestigious of clans but what would happen if a maelstrom was born within? Would the world as a whole be ready for such an entity to exist? Watch as Naruto Phenex defines his own way of living with his own morals. Harem fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at writing a Fanfic so bear that in mind when reading this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto Phenex – Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Underworld, a dark, monstrous place filled with vile, detestable monsters just waiting to cause havoc. At least from a human may think like that but to a devil and other assortment of species, it's a place to call home.

A place where devils aspire to reach a standing of high-class and show of their power to others, some may just want to raise a family or start a business. There are even those who wish to watch the world go by and linger in the bliss of relaxation.

One of such happens to be a young devil; 6 years old to be exact; who is sleeping the day away in is rather luxurious room. This young devil is the fourth child of the Phenex clan, one of the remaining 34 Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars that make up the devil society. His name is Naruto Phenex, a high-class devil with a mane of sun-kissed blond hair that can be seen from under the covers. His soft, even breaths and the peaceful expression show that he's in a deep slumber and isn't going to wake up anytime so-

"Nii-san! Wake up Nii-san! I'm bored!" Shouted a squeaky girly voice followed by some banging against the door.

Naruto creaked one of his eyes open which showed azure blue with a hint of annoyance. Deciding to ignore said annoyance he pulled the covers over his head and proceeded to fall asleep again.

"Don't ignore me Nii-san; I know you can hear me!" This time the voice banged the door with more vigour.

"Go away and let me sleep." Mumbled Naruto, curling into a ball on his large queen sized bed. "Go bother someone else..."

"It's 2 in the afternoon!" The voice sounded more and more annoyed as time went on.

Finally giving up, he got out of bed and put on a dressing gown and trudged towards the door. Opening it he came to the sight of a 4-year-old girl with blond hair, wearing a pink frilly dress with her hands on her hips giving him the biggest glare she could muster. This was Ravel Phenex, the youngest child of the Phenex clan and Naruto's cute younger sister. "I can't help but think you're annoyed at something..."

If it was possible the glare intensified. "You promised you would play with me today!" She exclaimed rather loudly.

Naruto stared at her for a good minute with blank look until he hit his fist into his palm with a look of realisation on his face. "Ha, I did say that, didn't I? Well since I promised I guess I have no choice." He said with a smile.

Suddenly Ravel's face changed form on of irritation to having the biggest and brightest smiles he's ever seen. "You're the best, Nii-san! Come on lest go!"

"Yes, yes. Just let me change my clothes and then we can do whatever you want." He chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm.

He closed the door and swiftly moved over to the wardrobe and picked up his outfit. He wore a long-sleeved light-blue shirt with a grey vest over the top. Then he put on some grey shorts and some black shoes with white stripes on them. Lastly he walked up to his to his desk and opened a small golden box, inside was a necklace with a shiny green gem attached to it. After putting it on he scanned the room for when he forgot something but decided he hadn't.

"So, imōto, what do you want to do first?" Naruto asked as he opened the door and smiled down at Ravel.

"Let's go to the garden!" With that she started to skip ahead with that ever-present smile on her face. Naruto walked after her in a more secluded pace with his hands in his pockets, smiling at some of the servants that happened to walk by.

Break

"How did I end up here?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked around the Phenex clan's rather spacious library. He was walking behind his sister as she talked about her day with Naruto nodding every now and again to show he was listening, when he turned a corner, a corner he was sure would lead outside, that actually lead him in the opposite direction. As he was about to turn around and address his cute little sister one thought went through his mind. '_Where's Ravel?'_

With a sigh he just kept walking down the corridor until he came across the library he's occupying now. '_Well might as well look around...' _"What are you doing here young man?" Cutting his thoughts off and nearly jumping out of his skin, he didn't even get to walk five steps before he heard a feminine voice behind him.

Snapping his neck around rather quickly, he got a good look at the stranger. She is a rather busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back with matching purple eyes. Her outfit is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. For accessories, she's wearing a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and she wields a staff-like scepter. She also has purple lipstick.

Realizing she asked him a question he scratched the back of his head and spoke with a sheepish smile. "Haha, sorry I got lost and somehow ended up here."

The busty woman looked at him with amusement plainly shown on her face and spoke after some chuckling. "Aww well that's unfortunate. Tell me, what's your name young man?" As she was saying this, she was also looking at him intently. '_He looks familiar.'_

"I thought it was polite to introduce yourself first." He said narrowing his eyes. She may seem nice but he's never seen her before.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Yubelluna and I look after this library." Yubelluna said with a small bow.

"Yo Luna-chan I'm Naruto Phenex." Naruto greeted with a small smile and a lazy wave.

Suddenly Yubelluna eyes widen and she took a step back. She was speaking so casually to the fourth son of Lord Phenex but he also called her Luna-chan which no one's done before_._ She got down on one knee and bowed her head low. "I apologies for my disrespect Naruto-sama, I did in fact not recognize you."

Naruto gave her a strange look. "Well I don't feel disrespected so you don't have to apologies and you don't need to bow like either Luna-chan. I just need to find my way to the garden...and my sister..."

Her head shot up and a surprised look was etched on her face as she stared at the boy who was now mumbling to himself. '_This is the first time I've spoken to him and he's talking to me like an equal, with no shred of arrogance in his tone.'_

As Naruto was still mumbling to himself, Yubelluna got up from her kneeling position and approached him with a smile. "Naruto-sama if you will I can guide you to the garden."

He stopped what he was doing and turned to Yubelluna. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course" She replied smiling.

"Yosh, thank you, come on we're burning daylight here!" Naruto exclaimed with joy while walking to the exit.

Yubelluna shook her head in amusement, walking to the exit to guide him.

Break.

"Where did you go Nii-san?" asked a sad-looking Ravel walking around the garden on her own. "Muuu~ I bet he's gone back to bed!" She ranted while stomping the floor.

Break

"There you go Naruto-sama, just walking down this hallway and the garden is up a head." Said Yubelluna while gesturing to the door down the hall with her staff.

"Thanks Luna-chan, you're the best!" Naruto shouted while running down the hall waving back at Yubelluna.

"I do try." She replied, giggling into her hand and with that she disappeared back to the library.

Naruto just continued to run down the hall trying to get to ravel as fast as possible while thinking of excuses on why he was late. '_She's going to be pretty mad when I turn up, I should probably get her some sweets or something.' _Whatever Naruto was going to think up next was cut short when he ran straight into something.

Getting up with a groan, he was about to unleash a tongue lashing of a lifetime but again he was interrupted by a much deeper voice. "Naruto-chan I've looked all over for you. Tou-san and kaa-san want to talk to you."

Looking up, he is now stood in front of a rather tall man with blond hair same as his and Ravels, but he was also wearing elegant noble attire that was light blue in colour. This was Naruto's oldest brother and the heir of the Phenex clan Ruvel Phenex. "Why'd you step in front of me like that Ruvel!?"

Ruvel merely chuckles and starts dragging the struggling boy by the arm. "Don't be like that Naruto-chan, now come we need to go see Tou-san."

"I can walk on my own you know!" He shouts with irritation in his voice.

He looks back at Naruto and gives him a deadpanned stare. "You'll just get lost if someone doesn't guide you."

"Tch!" Naruto turns his head away with a small blush.

Break

Inside the dining room three people sat at the table eating and drinking and idly chatting waiting for their run way guest. The first was a man who looked like an older version of Ruvel but had a small beard growing. His attire was similar to Ruvel's but instead of light blue his was maroon. This was Naruto's father Lord Phenex.

The second was a rather beautiful woman who looked like an older version of Ravel except she kept her hair up high with ornate hair decorations. She was Lady Phenex, Naruto's mother.

The third person looked to only be a few years older the Naruto with a very stylish look to him. He had Blond hair and wore a burgundy blazer with gold trimmings. This was Naruto's other older brother Riser Phenex.

They were enjoying their small talk when the door swung open with Ruvel and Naruto entering, or more like Naruto being dragged in, with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"So, Naruto, where have you been, my boy?" Asked Lord Phenex with a grin on his face.

Seeing where this is going he decided to get this over and done with. "Nowhere really... Just ended up in library where I met this nice woman who guided me to the garden..." Naruto mumbled most of that and stared at the floor the whole time, seemingly finding that more interesting.

"Hahaha, still getting lost in your own home? Classic!" Riser blurted out while holding his sides receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Yes it was quite nice of Yubelluna to guide you here but back to the topic on why we brought you here." Spoke Lady Phenex with a smile on her face finding the situation amusing like everyone else.

"Indeed, Naruto's inability to walk in a straight line aside" Lord Phenex said with Naruto now directing his glare at him. "Your mother, Riser and I are all going to visit the Gremory Clan and we want you come along with us."

A bit surprised by what he said he asked the first thing that popped into his mind. "Why?"

"We think it would be great experience for you to see how the clans interact with each other and to meet members of other clans can't hurt now can it?" Lady Phenex said with small smile.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds thinking it through then with a shrug said. "Sure I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Good, good. Now that's taken care of, you might want to hurry back to Ravel. She does have a bit of a temper." As Lord Phenex stopped talking the doors swung open again and there stood Ravel with the most vicious glare that shouldn't be seen on a 4 year olds face.

"Nii-san!" On that day Naruto experienced for the first time the power of feminine fury.

Break

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes we're here now be quiet!"

This would be the last time Riser travels anywhere with Naruto, through the trip to the Gremory Clan Naruto had nothing to do. He couldn't sleep because carriage they were riding in was moving around too much and he couldn't keep himself occupied because he forget all his stuff back at home. So the next best thing would be to annoy Riser until he exploded. _'Ahh how fun.'_

But alas all good things must come to an end, so when the carriage stopped and he and Riser got out to meet their parents, who used a different carriage, he's bored again.

The four Phenexes walked up the Gremory household, which was quite impressive in size and beauty, the guards at the entrance called for an escort for them. They all proceeded down the hallways to dining room, Lady Phenex having to drag Naruto with them by his arm because he kept turning down the wrong halls, where the meeting is meant to be held.

On arrival the escort opened the door and ushered them in. Naruto being the first to enter, or dragged in, got a good look at the occupants already inside.

The first was a middle-aged looking man with crimson hair and goatee. He wore a stylish white tuxedo with black shoes. This man was Lord Gremory the head of the Gremory clan.

The one next to him was a beautiful woman with brown long hair that reached her shoulder blades. She wore a cream coloured dress that reached just above her ankles. This was Lady Gremory.

On the opposite side of Lord Gremory was another man who is quite handsome and has the appearance of a 20-year-old who also had crimson hair. He is Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, one of the four Satans.

Next to him was another beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back and features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick.

What surprised Naruto the most was that another person that was there looked to be about the same age as him? She, like most people there, has crimson locks that reach her shoulder blades and is wearing a cream coloured dress like Lady Gremory.

After all the Phenexes walked into the dining room Lord Gremory stepped forward and greeted them. "Greetings my friends of the Phenex Clan, I hope you had a safe trip here?"

"Greetings to you as well and yes, the trip was rather pleasurable." Replied Lord Phenex with a smile and reached out to shake his hand.

"Speak for yourself..." Mumbled Riser as he gave the grinning Naruto a glare.

Lord Phenex the looks over at Sirzechs inclines his head. "It's an honour as always Lucifer-sama."

"It's a pleasure as well Lord Phenex, this time you seem to have another with you. Who might this be?" Sirzechs replies then looks down at Naruto who seems to be looking into space.

With a quick nudge from his mother, Naruto was brought back to the living and noticed everyone was staring at him. Realizing this great opportunity for a good impression, he needed a response that befitting a high-class devil. So lifting his hand in lazy wave he said "Yo."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ow!" Naruto's cradling his head with a visible lump. Behind him his mother was looking at him with mild glare and a raised fist.

"Naruto you're talking to a Satan, be more polite." Lady Phenex lectured lightly.

Realising his mistake, Naruto straightened himself out and coughed into his hand. "Yo, how's it going?" all said with a lazy wave again.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me again? I asked how he was doing!" Naruto now cradling another lump, curtsy of his mother, asked.

Lady Phenex just sighs and shakes her head. Suddenly laughter rings out into the room and all occupants look to see Sirzechs laughing and wiping away a tear. "Hahaha I like him already!"

"Well anyway seeing as you introduced your son I would like to introduce my daughter." Lord Gremory looks over at the small read head girl "Rias-chan if you please."

The now named Rias stepped forward and bowed "Hello my name is Rias Gremory, The heir of the Gremory clan."

"Now that's out the way I think we should get straight to the topic at hand." Lord Phenex said while taking a seat.

"Yes the Joining of our clans." Said Lord Gremory with a smile who also took a seat, as did everyone else.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He's not stupid, he knows for two clans to join they would need to either take over the other clan or use an arranged marriage. He suddenly had a feeling his life is about to change drastically.

"So it's agreed then, the arranged marriage of Naruto Phenex and Rias Gremory will be made official." announced Lord Phenex proudly.

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**Since this is my first time there are probably quite a few mistakes so I would appreciate some constrictive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't thank you all enough for the positive feedback I got for the first chapter. I tried to take in as many suggestions as possible so I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Naruto Phenex – Chapter 2 Changes

'_The cool breeze across my face, the trees swaying side to side in a rhythmic fashion, the bright red sky shinning beautifully and sound of nature, ahh this is the life.' _Thought one now 8 year old Naruto Phenex, standing at 4' 6", wearing the same attire but instead of light blue shirt he's wearing a dark red shirt and instead of shorts he's wearing grey trousers. He can be seen relaxing the day away in the garden, no responsibilities, and no chores, nothing, just him and nature. At least that's what he would be thinking a few years ago. '_Why did things have to change?'_

(Flashback)

"_What!?" Bellowed one surprised Naruto when he heard the announcement. Everyone turned to look at Naruto's surprised and shocked expression._

"_What's wrong Naruto?" asked a bewildered Lord Phenex. _

"_What's wrong? You just decided who I'm going to spend my life with." Taking some calm breaths he asks "Why me?"_

_Rias being quiet the whole time looked offended by that comment. She puffs her cheeks out and gives him a glare. "What do you mean by 'Why me?'"_

_Naruto realizing what she meant, he raised his hand up to surrender "That's not what I meant. I've got nothing against you, it's just...this situation I guess."_

"_Naruto" He looks over at his mother who's staring at him intently. "You have a chance here to unite two of the major clans, don't waste this opportunity. We're placing a lot of responsibility on you I know that but trust us." She finishes with a small smile._

"_Oh yeah, marrying me off to a stranger...I feel so much better now." Naruto spoke under his breath to himself._

_Lady Gremory decided to add something with a playful wink "You never know you two may come to like each more than friends." _

_Seeing Naruto about to respond Lord Gremory quickly cut in. "Rias-chan, why don't you take Naruto-kun on a tour around the estate?"_

_Her face brightening up with the opportunity to spend some time with a potential friend, Rias got up and skipped over to Naruto and dragged him out the room by his arm. "Come on Naruto-kun, I've got loads of places to show you!"_

"_No, wait! Gah! I wasn't finished, HELP!" cried a hysteric Naruto, being pulled out the room by a surprisingly strong grip._

"_Aww young love!" the adults all shared a laugh but no one noticed the scowl on Riser's face during the discussion._

Break

_Enthusiasm doesn't do this girl justice. Rias has been dragging Naruto around the estate since they left the meeting and even with all of his flailing and ranting he couldn't get her to let go of him. When they got to a long hallway which he presumed lead somewhere 'exciting' as Rias would put it, she finally let go of him. Walking down the hall she loudly announced "and this is my room..."_

"_..."_

"_Where did Naruto-kun go?"_

_In the Gremory estate garden_

"_How did I get here!?"_

_20 minutes later outside Rias's Room_

_Rias found Naruto huddled in the corner of the garden surrounded by a depressed aura, shrugging it off and dragging him off back to her room with gusto, she guided Naruto inside and he came face to face with something he didn't expect to see in there._

_Anime._

_Posters of different anime shows all across the walls, plushies of main characters scattered all around the room and even piles of tapes and CD's of animes cluttered in the corner. Well he'll give her an A for effort._

_Hearing a cough to the side of him he turned to see Rias staring at him expectantly but only one word came to mind when looking at here. "Otaku..."_

_It happened so quick, one minute she was standing in front of him the next she ran and climbed under covers while curling into a ball. "You probably think I'm weird, don't you...?" Rias muttered from under the covers._

_Yes. Yes he does, but saying that would just upset her more so being the nice guy he is, cheering her up is the next best thing. "I'm not going to lie, I've never met an otaku before so it's kind of different and I've never really got into anime" Rias raised her head from under the covers and stared at him " but I'm probably the laziest person around and I sleep about 15 hours a day so if anything, I'm stranger." Naruto finished with a little laugh at the end._

_Staring at Naruto for a few more seconds she finally burst out in to giggles. He was weird but so was she, Rias spent the rest of the day watching anime and talking about her favourite shows._

(Flashback end)

Every other week Naruto visits the Gremory clan, requested by Rias of course, to strengthen the bonds between clans. He would prefer to sleep or relax but spending time there isn't too bad either.

"So this is where you're hiding" Following the voice he saw his mother walking up to him a smile and her hands behind her back. "I do believe your training hasn't finished yet."

Oh yeah did he forget to mention that having a fiancé meant that he was supposed to be powerful enough to protect her from any and all threats. Hard work, something Naruto hates...or just moving in general.

"Urgh do I have to move?" he mumbled out while rolling over on his stomach.

"Up. Just because you absorb everything like a sponge doesn't mean you can slack off. We still don't know why your flames are a different colour or how they differentiate form ours, so training to control it is the smartest approach. You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt Rias-chan now would you?" Lady Phenex said with a sickly sweet smile.

Turns out when he started to learn how to control his abilities the strangest thing happened. He produced black flames. Naruto immediately knew they weren't natural, at first afraid he did something wrong, they seemed to burn longer, hotter and with more intensity.

In his opinion he's got the control down to a T but his mother isn't convinced, she wants to make sure no mishaps occur. She continuously pushes Naruto to his limits, seeing how much black flame he can produce then control it and how many times he can do this in a row. This is quite taxing on him but she won't let up. In other words;

She's a slave driver.

He himself is curious in its capabilities. But his laziness overrides his curiosity. Which brings us to his current predicament; moving.

"Guilt tripping me won't work." He looked up at her, defiance in shown in his eyes.

"Well I guess this is the last time ill cook ramen for diner them." '_Hook, line and sinker'_ she thought while walking away smirking.

Naruto froze. '_She didn't' _He looked at her retreating form, panic flooding his system."I was joking! You don't need to go that far! I'm sorry!"

Break

Arriving at the training field Naruto noticed another occupant already waiting for them. She looked about the same age as Naruto, about 2 inches or so smaller with vibrant red hair and red eyes to match. She wore a simple plain maroon dress with matching shoes. As she looked up her eyes gleamed with joy.

"Naruto-sama!" it didn't take her more then a second to cross the training field and tackle Naruto.

Laughing lightly at her antics, he hugged her back "Hey Kyra-chan."

"Your Queen is lively as ever." Naruto's mother said with a small laugh.

(Flashback 6 months ago)

_In a small Town on the country side of Japan, we can see Naruto and Lady Phenex walking at a secluded pace down a quiet street._

"_Why are we here again kaa-san?" asked Naruto with a frown. His mother had forbidden him from doing anything that makes him seem lazy. That includes napping, sleeping, snoozing etc. _

_Don't judge him, Naruto likes to sleep._

_His mother looks over at him and says with a smile "Well sooner or later you're coming to the human world; I thought it wouldn't hurt to get a head start."_

_Naruto nods at her answer and proceeds to quench his boredom by watching his surroundings. The human world, he decided, is plain. Mothers and children walking hand in hand to wherever they're going, red headed girls with tails stealing fruit, a bunch of kids walking to the par-_

_Wait what._

_Looking for the read head again he saw her running down the street with apples in her hand. And she did in fact have a tail, a bushy one at that. Deciding to investigate, he quickly ran after her startling his mother slightly. Seeing her run into the park, Naruto slowed his pace down. Sneaking up to the tree to spy on her, he sees...nothing. _

_Taking in his surroundings he realized the tree formation looks different than before. That's when it hit him..._

_He's lost again._

"_Dammit! How does this keep happening!?" Rubbing his head in frustration and kicking a nearby rock. "She was right in front of me and I still got lost...I have issues..."_

_Still cursing under his breath, saying some things a 7 year old shouldn't know, he heard a twig snap. Twisting his head in that direction he noticed the little red head from earlier staring at him with curiosity visible in her eyes._

_There was an awkward silence filling the air as they stared intently at each other, seeing that she isn't saying anything it's up to him to start " Yo ho-" "You look funny"_

_Did she just interrupt me and insult me at the same time? Oh hell no! I'm Naruto Phenex! Nobody makes fun of me! "You're the weir-""You smell funny too"_

"_What the hell!?" looking rather annoyed, Naruto took a few steps forward "Stop interrupting me!"_

"_There's no need to shout..." said the upset red head, sniffling with added effect._

"_Ah, no, wait, I didn't mean to, I'm sorr-""its okay I forgive you" she interrupted with a smile._

_With his eyebrow twitching, Naruto took a long calm breath "Who are you?"_

"_Kyra" was her short reply. "You?"_

"_Naruto" he said with a smile, happy things are moving on "What's with the tail?"_

_At this she looked a little shy or was that fear? Kyra, looking a bit reluctant, walked into the open and showed off her orange ears with white tips and big bushy orange tail, also with a white tip. "I'm a Kitsune."_

_Ignoring her disheartened tone "Wow, I've never met a Kitsune before." Now stood right in front of her, poking her fluffy ears, startling her slightly with his speed "You look pretty cute like that"_

_Not noticing what effect that comment had on her, blushing madly and twiddling her fingers together, he heard another voice make itself known "Finally found you young man"_

_Walking through the bushes strode Lady Phenex, although looking a bit annoyed. No doubt from hiking through the forest while wearing that expensive dress. She then noted another presence beside her son "Oh who do we have here?"_

"_Her name's Kyra and she's a Kitsune!" Naruto remarked with a smile._

'_Kitsune? Strange seeing one here.' That's when she a got good sense of her power. 'Wow pretty impressive, it's nearly on par with Naruto's reserves. No normal Kitsune should have that much power...I wonder...' "Kyra-chan, do you have more than one tail?"_

_Nodding happily she revealed all her tails "I've got nine!" With extra emphasis she stuck 9 fingers in the air and hopped up and down._

"_Kyuubi? They're supposed to be powerful, right?" Naruto asked, stroking one of her nine tails._

"_Trained properly they could reach the same level maybe even higher then that of an ultimate class devil." Replied his mother looking at Naruto wondering where he's going with this._

"_Cool so I can make her my queen?" _

_As this was going on, Kyra was confused. People would normally run away from her or chase her out of town but these two were treating her like a normal girl, or as normal a girl with fox features can be treated._

_It felt nice._

"_Well I guess but you would have to ask her first." 'Having a Kitsune, a Kyuubi even, in your peerage would be a huge advantage.' thought Lady Phenex; some people have all the luck in the world._

"_Kyra" Snapping said Kitsune out of her thoughts "Do you wanna come home with me and join my peerage?" asked Naruto with a huge smile on his face._

_They want me to come with them? Me? But I thought everyone hated me, so why are they being nice? Then a voice in the back of her head made itself known 'Maybe there still good people out there.'_

_Tears._

_She told herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She promised she wouldn't show anyone her tears. But she was so happy. She couldn't stop them. They flowed freely down her flushed face._

_Seeing her cry, Naruto being Naruto, assumed he said something wrong "urm Kyra-chan did I say som-UFF" Kyra, now sat on top of Naruto drenching his shirt with her tears, had never been happier in her life._

_On that day Naruto gained his first member of his peerage; Kyra his Queen._

(Flashback end)

'She's really come far from that frail little girl' Naruto thought looking Kyra while she's practicing her fox fire, shooting blue flames at some training dummies.

It turned out her parents died when she was baby and has been travelling between towns and villages to gather food. She would try and mingle with the humans there but they are fickle beings. If they don't understand something they fear it. If they fear it they hate it.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" he looked up at the voice of his mother "well since you seem to be so determined to slack off I guess I'll have to increase the training difficulty" She said with a sadistic smile.

Gulping rather loudly, Naruto took a few steps back from his mother who started to emit a rather frightening aura.

Sometimes it sucked being lazy.

Break (2 weeks later)

On his way to the Gremory Estate on his scheduled visit, Naruto would usually be more excited but lately he's had something on his mind, or rather someone.

Riser.

His arrogance has slowly been rising with each passing day and it's starting to grind Naruto a bit. Riser has always been arrogant but now he takes every opportunity to rub it in people's faces, even his family members. Thinking back, it started when that whole Rias business happened, and then increased again when he got Kyra as his queen. Is Riser jealous? But why would he be? He has more members in his peerage and he could probably get any girl he wanted.

"Naruto-sama?"

Turning to his left he sees his Queen, Kyra, sat next to him. Apparently she wanted to meet my 'so called fiancé' as she put it and decide if she's good enough for me. She thinks that only someone worthy may have my hand in marriage. Whatever that means.

Girls are weird.

Shaking his head a little he speaks to her in a calm voice "it's nothing just thinking." changing the subject before things get awkward he said "You didn't have to come with me you know."

Puffing out her cheeks a little with a small blush on her face she says "It's my duty as your Queen to make sure her intentions are pure. You never know she could be trying to steal the Phenex clan's secrets or even worse assassinate you!"

"Yes the Heir of the Gremory clan is trying to assassinate me..." Naruto replied dryly while giving her a deadpanned stare.

"My point still stands. She could be up to something and it's my job to find out what." She exclaimed with finality in her tone.

"Just don't do anything stupid..."

Break

"Why did I get out of bed this morning?" Naruto wondered out loud while staring at the scene in front of him with a tired gaze.

Kyra, in her sage like wisdom, announced that Rias, who was standing right in front of us at the time, wasn't good enough to be my fiancé and that I should find a different red head. Before I could ask what she meant Rias, who obviously was quite insulted by that remark, got in Kyra's face and...Well... now their rolling across the floor grappling each other.

"Shouldn't you intervene before it escalates further Phenex-san?" a voice made itself known from Naruto's left.

Turning his head he saw a young girl around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes that were covered by thick red glasses. She wore a plain dark blue top with a lighter blue skirt. This was Sona Sitri The heir to the Sitri clan.

"I probably should but I can't help but think that they need to get it out of their system..." he said still watching the girls roll around "plus it's entertaining to watch."

"As true as that may be, because of this Rias has stopped playing chess with me." Sona replied with a very small pout on her face that disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"I can play with you if you want." He offered while walking over to the chess board.

"You know how to play Phenex-san?""Call me Naruto"

"Huh?""I said call me Naruto, Phenex-san is to formal." Naruto said with small smile.

"And yes I do know how to play but if I'm a challenge to you, I couldn't really say."

Smiling slightly Sona took a seat on the opposite side of the board "Very well Naruto-san, but I'll warn you I won't go easy on you."

Sona learned the hard way to never challenge Naruto's luck.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**So yeah if you can't tell I've decided to go with the Harem path. It wouldn't really be a DXD fic without a Harem. :P I wont say who I've already added for the Harem but there are some spaces available so suggestions are appreciated as always. Thank you for stopping by.**


	3. Chapter 3

So first of all thanks again for the reviews. They help out a lot, you guys told me that I switched between 1st and 3rd person a lot last chapter and made it my goal to rectify that mistake. I know this chapter isn't perfect but i do believe its of a higher standard then chapter 2. Anyway i hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

Naruto Phenex – Chapter 3 Improving

"Is it really alright for you to be walking around the human world without telling your parents?" asked a nervous Kyra. Currently they were walking through a rather dense forest, a forest Naruto thought everyone used as a shortcut, and you never know what kind of predator is lurking around the corner.

"For the hundredth time; it's fine, really. We're 10 years old, we're practically adults, and it's not like we're spending the rest of our lives out here." Naruto said with bored look. "You need to relax more."

"You're too relaxed..." she gave him a hard stare "I still can't believe we came all this way just because you heard a rumor" Shaking her head a little she continued "Usually you would be asleep or slacking off somewhere, putting this much effort into finding some Youkai isn't like you..."

Naruto spun around with a mock hurt expressing while clutching his chest "Oh Kyra-chan you wound me so! How could you say that to your amazingly, badass and handsome King?" Straightening himself out he gave her a pointed look "by the way, it's not just some Youkai but a powerful one and since I only have you, I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers." Naruto finished with a rare determined look.

It's not his fault. Really. He's been meaning to get more members but he's quite picky. Add on the fact he has to actively look for them...this doesn't bode for the young devil.

Sighing quietly, she said "Well since I can't talk you out of it, I have no choice but to follow you." Kyra then asked a question that's been plaguing her mind for a while "Do you know where this Youkai is?

"..."

"Do you know where we're going?"

"..."

Her eyebrows twitching slightly "Please tell me you know where we actually are..."

"..."

"..."

"Ohhh look, squirrels!"

"Don't ignore me!"

Break

After a small beating from an angry Kitsune, the dynamic duo, after some hours of hiking eventually found themselves a way out of the forest and into rather large town. Cars zooming in and out of the streets, people moving in herds from one building to another, all in all it was a rather busy looking place.

Finally seeing civilization again, Naruto didn't waste any time and quickly ran towards the towns' location. "Social activity!"

"Don't runaway so suddenly Naruto-sama!" shouted an irate Kyra.

Break

"We've been walking around for an hour, are you sure it's here?" True to Kyra's word, the duos have been scouting the town out for a while now. Naruto, not being that adept in sensing energy, decided to do it the old fashioned way.

Ask Kyra to do it for him.

It might not be her speciality but she was further ahead in her studies then Naruto. Although, that being said finding a source of Youkai in such a populated is no easy task.

"My gut feeling has never let me down before; the Youkai has got to be here." Naruto reassured her.

She gave him a look "Have you ever relied on it before?"

"Nope." He replied without a care in the world. Before the Kyra could rip him a new one he stopped in his tracks. "I bet it's him."

Looking where her master is pointing, there was a young man sitting on a bench happily eating what she assumed was his lunch. He seemed to be in his early twenties, give or take a few years, and wearing a skin tight sleeveless black top with light grey combat trousers. He also wore two fingerless crimson gloves and crimson combat boots. What Kyra noticed first however was his bright orange shoulder length hair.

Spreading out her senses, the young man did in fact have quite a vast amount of energy in him. Kyra then pouted and turned with a huff "You got lucky..."

Chuckling a little Naruto walked up to the man who by now had finished his lunch realized he was being approached by someone. Looking down at Naruto he said "What do you want kid?"

"Are you a Youkai?"

'_Blunt as ever' _Kyra thought while face palming.

"Maybe, why would a devilling want to know?"

"Cool, join my Peerage!" Naruto said rather loudly unable to contain his joy anymore.

"What's your name kid?" he asked after a couple of seconds.

"Naruto Phenex. What's yours?"

"Ringo." The now named Ringo stared at Naruto intently for a minute or so, trying to figure out what his intentions are. It's not exactly normal to be asked to join some ones peerage when they know next to nothing about you.

"You do know I could be really weak or a psychotic manic..." '_Does this kid think anything through?' _

"Are you?"

"..."

Ringo couldn't hold it in. He started to chuckle lightly until it erupted into a full blown laughter. "Haha of course not kid. I'll tell you what; if you impress me ill think about joining you."

"You got yourself a deal!"

Break

The duo, now trio, made their way back into the forest, much to Naruto and Kyra's dismay. After trekking for a couple of minutes they came upon an opening that was covered in craters and other assortments of scars. "What happened here?"

Looking of at Kyra who asked the question Ringo said "This is where I train. I thought this place would be the perfect for my little warm up."

Ignoring his remark at her master being weak she turned to Naruto "You sure you want to go through with this?"

Sighing slightly he replied "Not really but I do need more peerage members."

Ringo now standing in the middle of the opening, he gestured towards Naruto "This is how it's going to go down. The the arena is this opening; we fight till either one of us is unable to continue. Agreed?"

Nodding his head he walked to the opposite side of Ringo. "Before we start this, I've got to ask you something." Surveying Ringo nod his head he continued "Why are you so into this? You could have just as easily refused my offer."

Regarding his confused expression Ringo sighed "Seriously speaking, I was bored. I haven't had a fight in awhile and you might be the one to solve that problem." He finished with a smirk.

"You think I can beat you?" Naruto said, not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Haha no, that's not what I meant. Something tells me I'll fight a lot of strong people if I hang around you for a while. But like I said, you have to impress me first." With that Ringo got into a relaxed stance.

Not understanding what he means by that, he shrugged and got into his own fighting stance. No one moved as the wind blew by. Wanting to get this over and done with, Naruto quickly conjured up a black fire ball, the size of volley ball, and launched it at Ringo.

Impressed by the size of the attack, he quickly rolled to the right only to come face to face with another fire ball. Ringo jumped over the second ball of fire, and then broke into a sprint when he landed. Wanting to make this a close range fight he bolted it towards his direction, but didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who launched a volley of fireballs.

Looking in awe, he watched Ringo weave in and out of his attacks with great athletic ability, and then disappeared completely. Only to reappear in front of Naruto with his fist rose.

Using the reflexes he gained from his mothers tortures training, he managed to doge the fist and roll out of the way. He then watched in slight fear and amazement as Ringos fist impacted the ground, leaving a small crater in its wake.

Finally registering how outmatched he is in close quarters Naruto quickly took to the skies. Or at least that was the plan before Ringo grabbed his ankle, pulled him down and thrust his elbow into his gut pushing the air out of his lungs.

Kicking of his chest and propelling himself out of his grip he shot a stream of fire out of his palms at Ringos face. Not finished yet Naruto cocked his fist back, surrounded it in fire then thrust it forward.

"**Hiken**!"

A stream of black fire the size of a truck flew at incredible speed across the field at the unsuspecting Ringo.

Extinguishing the flames on his face he got a good look at the big ball of hurt hurtling towards him, so not intending on burning to death raised his leg high in the air then with amazing amount of strength brought it down on the ground.

The earth around them shook when the fire crashed into Ringo. The anticipation was killing him, had he won?

Only for his hopes to fall to pieces when a perfectly fine looking Ringo emerged from the smoke. But what shocked him more was a wall of rock surrounding him. It had protected him from his attack.

Ringo taking advantage of his dazed expression promptly charged Naruto and kneed him in the gut and sent him flying through the air.

Groaning in pain, Naruto stood back up and quickly reassessing the situation he realized something.

Ringo was stronger.

He was faster.

And he definitely had more fighting experience then him...this is why he doesn't usually rush things...

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he was determined to gain another member and by Satan he will get one.

Sprouting his wings and swiftly flying up, he held his arms out and conjured a hefty amount of his power to them. Not wasting anytime he started to spin in the air and released a lot of flames from his body.

"The hell is he doing?" not sure what to do, Ringo stood in the same spot, waiting to see what happens next.

As Naruto spines faster and faster black flames start to surround his body and produce very large amount of heat.

Feeling the heat Ringo had a bad feeling about this so promptly bent his legs and flung himself right at Naruto with his fist cocked back. Seeing the approaching Ringo, Naruto, finally done with his technique, spun downwards straight into Ringos path.

Fist collided with the tip of the twisting flame, the resulting explosion large enough to shake the trees around them, launched both combatants into the forest, through some trees in Ringos case, and into the ground with a loud thud.

"Naruto-sama!" cried a hysteric Kyra while running towards Narutos prone form. Kneeling by Naruto she checked his body for any notable injuries but his regeneration powers already finished healing him. "You really didn't want to draw that fight out did you?" she giggled while stroking his golden locks.

"How's he doing?" abruptly getting up and standing protectively in front of Naruto, she saw Ringo, burned marks all over him, striding in their direction. Noticing her behaviour he swiftly raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Whoa there missy, I'm not going to hurt my king so no need to worry."

Blinking a few times she just registered what he said "What?"

"Haha he impressed me alright. That much control over his powers and only a kid, I'm already excited of how much of a monster he's turning into." Pausing he looked down at Naruto "So what happens now?"

"Actually I want to ask you something." Said a croaky voice which turned out to be Naruto as he propped himself up on his elbows. After calming down a frantic Kyra he continued "You said you're a Youkai, but you didn't say which one."

Smiling at the blond he said "You're right I didn't, well to answer your question I'm a were-cat or to be more precise a were-tiger."

Getting over his shocked state first Naruto pulled out a chess piece from his pocket and said "Well welcome to my peerage Ringo the were-tiger, my Rook."

Break 1 week later

Naruto normally isn't someone to scare easily. But the glare his mother was giving could even make the four great Satans cower in fear. When she found out he went to the human world on his own she was furious. Not knowing where he went or what he was doing she had no choice but to wait for him to come back.

She was pissed.

"So you got another peerage member..." Lady Phenex said with an even tone.

Ringo quickly excused himself when he saw the look in the woman's eyes. He may be serving someone now but he's not going to stick around when a powerful woman is pissed off.

He's not crazy.

"Yeah and he's really strong too!" and as usual Naruto is completely oblivious.

"You idiot!" with that his mother delivered a beating of a life time.

Break

After having his ass handed to him by his mother, Naruto promptly vowed to never upset his mother again. She packs a mean punch.

"I heard you got another member."

Coming to a halt on his way to the dining hall he heard a voice. Turning he saw his brother Riser leaning against the wall and smirking.

"He's also strong. You should watch out, I'm catching you up." Naruto replied with his own smirk.

His smirk growing slightly he pushed himself off the wall and strode towards Naruto. "Oh I'm sure he is but it's going to take more than some puny cat to beat me."

"Oh you want a bet on it?"

Oh he didn't.

Everyone in the Phenex clan knew that winning a bet against Naruto was impossible. His luck seems to trump all odds and beat everything. No one can blame Riser when he hesitated slightly.

Only slightly.

"And what bet is this?" a cold shiver rose up his spine when he saw his brothers mega watt grin.

"A few years down the line we're going to compete. My peerage versus your peerage."

"You sure you want to do this little brother. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." He couldn't help, he hoped Naruto wasn't joking. A fight like this would be exciting.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not just going to win; it's going to be a clean sweep!" exclaimed Naruto, punching his fist in the air.

"Well you've brought this on yourself! No backing out now, it's time to show you whose number one!" shouted Riser over his shoulder, walking down the corridor.

"We'll see about that"

Break 2 weeks later.

"Ehhh you have two members already!?" came the voice of a Rias Gremory. Naruto now on one of his regular visits to the Gremory clan was sitting with Rias in the dining hall. He just told her how he got his second peerage member. "And you're going to fight your brother? You're crazy."

"You never know, he could win." came the voice of Sirzechs as he entered the room. "Hey Naruto!"

"Hey Sirzechs"

"You're supposed to call me Onii-tan!"

"I refuse!"

"Don't be like that Naruto-tan!"

"Argh don't hug me all of a sudden! Help!"

"Let go of him Onii-sama!"

"Rias-tan I'm trying to spread my love!"

"I don't want it, go away!"

"Sirzechs-sama, could you please behave like a dignified Satan."

Everyone froze. Turning around they saw a not so happy looking Grayfia who staring intently at Sirzechs.

Completely oblivious to the danger he's in Sirzechs appeared next to his wife "Grayfia-chan Naruto-tan won't call me Onii-ta OW OW OW!"

Grayfia, pinching his cheek and simultaneously leading him out of the room, spoke to him in a calm voice "Sirzechs-sama could you please come with me. We have much to discuss."

With peace and quiet finally obtained Naruto sighed loudly "Your brother is so weird..."

Giggling into her hand Rias was about to speak only to be interrupted by someone else opening the door. In came a young girl who looked to be around the same age as Rias with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied into a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards that is held together with an orange ribbon. She's wearing a white top with a crimson skirt.

"Akeno!" said Rias propelling herself of the chair and gave the girl a hug.

"Ara, ara did you miss me Rias?" Spoke Akeno in a teasing voice.

"Oh quiet you..." her cheeks were tinted pink as she turned away. Facing Naruto she suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! This is Akeno Himejima, my queen!"

Widening his eyes slightly Naruto got out of his chair and approached them. "I didn't know you had a queen. Yo, I'm Naruto Phenex." He finished with a smile.

"So this is the guy you're going to marry. No wonder you're so smitten with him..." Akeno said with the same teasing smile.

"AKENO! Don't say that!" A now cherry red Rias shouted.

Break

Letting Rias calm down the three of them went to the garden and chatted a bit about whatever came to mind. Later Sona arrived and joined the three of them and played chess with Naruto.

She still can't understand how she loses to him every time.

A topic was soon brought up that got Naruto's attention. "School? Why would I want to go to a school?"

"Not right now. We're talking about in a few years. You should come with us." Rias said as she sat closer to him.

"Go to some boring school or sit at home and sleep. Ohhh the choices..." Naruto remarked sarcastically.

"If you can't cope then there's no need in pushing yourself Naruto-san." Sona stated while sipping on her cool drink.

"Mou~ don't you want to learn what the human society is like? It's going to be so fun! You have to come...Please?" Rias moved closer and closer with each word spoken, she was nearly sitting on his lap.

"Nope. There's nothing you can do or...say...that..." Naruto would have continued but forgot one rule every man should follow.

Never look a girl in the eye when they want you to do something.

Right now he made the mistake of looking into Rias's eyes. '_Those darned puppy dog eyes! So cute and adorable...No! Come on Naruto stay strong' _Quickly shuffling away a few feet he tried to compose himself "I-I'll Think about, okay! Just stop looking at me with those eyes!"

Smiling happily Rias high fived Akeno and Sona and shouted "Yay the four of us are going to school!"

'_What have I done'_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**First things first. Were-cat. I was originally planning on putting a werewolf in Narutos peerage but then I thought werewolfs are pretty common among monsters in general so i researched a bit and found the were-cat. I hope you like the little change.  
**

**Second is the fight scene. I know its not really that good, I got stuck on it so many times. I tried to make Naruto weak but not too weak. Then with ringo i tried to make him stronger then Naruto but not too strong as to make Naruto, his king, seem irrelevant. After all in my opinion the king should be the strongest in the peerage. If any of you guys can give me some tips on moving past this problem, it would help me out a lot.  
**

**As for the harem, everything is set for that. There will either be 4 - 6 characters in it depending how i feel further down the line. But I am stuck on who to pick for the peerage. At the moment the vacant spots are: 1-Bishop, 1-Rook, 1-Knight and 4 pawns. They can be male or female i don't mind, they can even made up. All Ideas are appreciated. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the suggestions. I got so many! And with that here's Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto Phenex – Chapter 4 Introduction

Kuoh Academy. Joining an all-girls school now turned co-ed would be a young hormone filled boys dream.

But no, not for Naruto.

He could care less about that.

Get up early, go to school, be bored out of his mind then go home and repeat the process the next day. Why did he agree to this?!

Those would be the thoughts going through his head; however, Naruto is currently indulging himself in his favourite past time.

Sleeping.

Sleeping peacefully under his covers is a serine looking Naruto Phenex, or in the human world, his alias, Naruto Uzumaki. You could see the faintest of smiles on his face, dreaming about Satan knows what. But as usual things don't go quite Narutos way.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Scrunching his face up in displeasure he pivoted his head to regard the noisy contraption; he opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

6:00 AM.

*SMASH*

"Who the hell gets up at 6 in the morning...?" muttered a sleepy and a rather annoyed Naruto as he retracted his outstretched limb form the now broken clock. Deciding a shower may help cool him down, he tried to shuffle out of his bed only to feel something pressed up against him. Panicking a bit he shuffled to the other side of his bed only to feel something else, and equally as soft, press into him. Lifting the covers he came face to face with two mops of red hair.

Rias Gremory and Kyra his Queen are sleeping on either side of him. Naked.

Very, very naked.

Not being able to peal his eyes of their very plump behinds, firm but soft and large breasts and their cute expressions he felt the heat quickly raise to his face. This isn't the first time this has happened but that doesn't mean he's used to it.

He swiftly but carefully untangled himself from their vice like grips and ran to the bathroom so to avoid any embarrassing situations. Calming his heart rate down, he walked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection.

At 18 years of age he can confidently say; he's damn good looking. His mane of Sun-kissed yellow hair grew over the years and now reached his neck with two bangs framing his face. His Azure blue eyes shined kindness and seemed to draw people in. His chiseled chest and six-pack produced from his rigorous training could turn any guy green with envy.

Finishing his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom to see Rias getting dressed in her uniform while Kyra was stretching on the bed. "Naru-kun you could have woke me up I would gladly help wash your back." Said Rias as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mou~ I wanted to wash your back too~" Whined Kyra with a cute pout on her face as she grabbed his arm and pressed her assets against him.

A blush was quickly making its way on his face, so he promptly changed the topic before his brain turned to mush. "R-Rias-chan, don't you have to meet your peerage?"

Her face lit up in realization and detached herself from him. "You're right I do" Kissing him on the cheek she summoned her transportation circle and said "See you at school Naruto-kun!"

Looking at Kyra he saw her sly smile and knew what she was up to "and you need to put some clothes on..." she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Seriously, you're the most perverted person on this planet. Even more so then the perverted trio..."

Letting go of his arm she walked out of the room but not before blowing a kiss at him.

She was still butt naked.

"Nice butt!"

"Shut up Ringo-baka!"

"Why does everyone have so much energy in the morning...?" Naruto mumbled to himself. Walking up to his wardrobe he put on his uniform. The uniform consists of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants.

Putting on the finishing touches, he left his room and walked down the hall with as much enthusiasm he can muster. That is until the smell of waffles reached his nose.

Sprinting into the kitchen and saw a 3 girls, one sat at the table drinking some juice and the other two cooking.

The one sat at the table was a petite girl, with bright-pink-coloured eyes, round face, and short silver-hair. She wore the Girl version of the uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset and a magenta skirt with white accents. This was Naruto's Pawn Goemon Hachisuka.

The First girl on the right that was cooking had Olive skin tone, long black hair in a pony tail and bright doe-like jade green eyes. She also wore the girls' uniform. This was Naruto's Knight Jayden.

The other Girl on the left had long brown hair that reached her back, with coal black eyes, small build and wore the girl version of the uniform. She was Naruto's Bishop Eli Rolvsson.

Sitting down at the table he gave them all a small greeting.

"Morning ladies."

"Morning Naruto-sama." Jayden and Eli said in unison. Goemon just gave a small nod, she wasn't a morning person.

"I can see you managed to crawl out of bed this morning." Cam a voice from the doorway.

There stood a fair-skinned young man with onyx eyes and black chin-length hair with the back of his hair spiked out in random directions. He was fairly tall, about the same size as Naruto, and was quite muscular. He wore the boy's uniform except without the blazer. This was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's Knight.

"Leave master alone Sasuke-chan" Goemon said when Jayden placed some waffles in front of her.

"Yeah Sasuke-chan, pick on someone your own size." Naruto said while digging into his own waffles.

"Stop calling me that!" Snapped Sasuke glaring heatedly at them "and we are the same size, idiot..."

"Oh yeah..." cam the half-hearted reply from Naruto.

"Even in the morning you're still irritating" Sasuke said sitting at the table.

"Oh Sasuke be quite and eat your waffles." motioned Eli when she placed some more waffles on the table.

"Looking forward to school Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a grin on his face.

Naruto's face instantly fell and he had a dark cloud over his head, why did everyone have to remind him...? "Of course not. Who would?" He said giving him an incredulous look.

"I am!" Eli shouted across the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"You would, you book worm..." Naruto said low enough so she wouldn't hear him.

But she did.

"Don't be sooo mean Naruto-sama!"

Finishing his food, Sasuke looked around the room to find something but he couldn't see it. "Where's Tanuki boy?"

Jayden was the one to answer him. "He's in the garden meditating." Looking out the window she had a surprised expression "Or at least he was..."

"I'm here"

Everyone spun around and stared shocked at the new occupant in the room, apart from Naruto who smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Gaara."

He is a little shorter than the average males of his age, he has fair skin and short, spiky red hair and he has pale blue-green eyes. He also has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has Tanuki-like black eye rings and secondly, he has the kanji love on the left side of his forehead. He wore full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and a grey vest over the top. He was Gaara, Naruto's other Bishop.

"Gaara stop walking around like a ghost." Jayden said with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out.

"No" came the short reply of Gaara. Giving a nod to Naruto he trailed out the room.

"A man of few words." Naruto exclaimed with a laugh.

They sat there having small talk for a few minutes and enjoying their food when Ringo trudged in with a red hand mark on his face.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Ringo...What happened to your face?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Accidentally walked into Kyra while she was having a shower..."Ringo mumbled rubbing his cheek. Her slaps hurt!

"Strange. I've walked in when she was having a shower loads of times and she always asks me to join her." Naruto said leaning back on his chair.

"Oh yeah I wonder why that is..." Ringo replied sarcastically.

"My sex appeal is higher than yours?" Naruto smirked a little and everyone laughed.

"Ha ha shut up."

Ringo hadn't changed much over the years. He still wore the sleeveless skin tight shirt and black trousers but his hair has grown longer now, reaching his shoulder blades and tied into a ponytail.

Kyra walked in a few minutes later and gave Ringo a small glare while muttering "pervert". Naruto decided to ask her a question he's been meaning to ask since he got up.

"Kyra why were you in my bed this morning?"

She blushed lightly and said "Well I saw Rias teleport herself into your room so as your queen it was my duty to make sure she didn't try anything funny."

Naruto smiled a little and said "ah okay then and the reason you and Rias were naked is because..."

She laughed lightly into her hand and looked away embarrassed. "W-Well you see you looked cold so we kept you warm with our body heat?" The more she talked the more she wasn't sure of herself.

"Lucky bastard..." Ringo giggled perversely, only Naruto would have two of the hottest woman after him.

"Yeah yeah I believe you..." Naruto laughed as did everyone else.

Sometime later Naruto, Kyra, Sasuke, Goemon, Eli and Jayden were stood outside about to leave. "You and Gaara look after the house until we get back, Okay Ringo?" Naruto said to Ringo trudging slowly to school.

"Yeah yeah we got it under control."Ringo reassured him "Now get going or you'll be late."

"Yes Mom"

"Brat"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this chapter is shorter then the rest but that's because this is supposed to be more of an introduction to most people in his peerage. There are still some members that haven't shown up yet and there are reasons for this so don't worry.**

**As the story progresses you'll find out how Naruto recruited his members and their back story. I would also like to thank Fanfic-lover1657 for his suggestion. If I didn't put your idea in, its either because I finished the peerage or I couldn't fit him/her in the story. I'm sorry but I do appreciated your help.**

**Now for the Peerage shown so far:**

**King: Naruto**

**Queen: Kyra (OC)**

**Bishop: Gaara (Naruto)**

**Bishop: Eli Rolvsson (OC)**

**Knight: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

**Knight: Jayden (OC)**

**Rook: Ringo (OC)**

**Pawn: Goemon Hachisuka (Oda Nobuna no Yabō)**

**Will Sasuke have the sharingan? Will Gaara be able to use sand? Quite a few years have passed since last chapter and a lot of stuff has happened so to find out you'll just have to wait till next time.**

**Thanks for coming by.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Took me longer then normal to write this so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto Phenex –Chapter 5

Naruto hates many things; working, studying, anything that involves moving in general.

But right at the top of the list is...

Fan girls.

"Sorry ladies but I've got prior engagements" said rather nervous Naruto. Currently it was lunch time and he was surrounded by a bunch of his more 'aggressive' fans.

"Aww Naruto-kun, do you really have to leave already?"

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"Yeah, we'll keep you company!"

Those were some of the frantic yells he was hearing among the group. So Naruto did what Naruto does best.

He runs from his problems.

"Ahhhhh help me!"

"He's getting away!"

"After him!"

Running down the halls and being chased by a hoard of girls, Naruto weaved in and out of passing students. Sometimes he spotted someone he recognized, Sasuke and Goemon, but instead of helping him they just laughed and pointed the rabid girls in his direction.

Realizing he can't out run them, he dives through the nearest room and closes the door. Hearing them run by he lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Why are you here, Naruto-san?" came the voice of someone already occupying the room.

Turning around he saw the neutral look of Sona Sitri, or in the human world she is known as Souna Shitori, the Student council president.

Looking around the room, it seemed Naruto accidentally ran into the Student council room, aware of the fact he hasn't answered her yet he straightened himself out and said "Hey Sona-chan, just came to visit you ahah..." he finished with a nervous laugh.

Pushing up her classes, she closed her eyes and said "You were running away from your fan club again, am I right" She knew of his fan club. It was even larger then Rias and Akenos fan club, and that's impressive.

"Yes, they were like a hoard of viscous man eating monsters...it was terrifying..." at the end Naruto curled into a ball in the corner with a depressing aura around him.

"You're overreacting Naruto-san, now could you please leave I have work I need to finish." Honestly having a fan club isn't so bad. She's had a fan club since she started at this school and has never been 'attacked' as Naruto would put it.

Although that's because she's cold to everyone.

"Ehhh! You're kicking me out? But..." He gulps and points at the door "they're still out there..."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"..."

"..."

Getting up and the depressing aura completely disappearing Naruto said "Oh yeah I'm supposed to be meeting up with Rias in the occult Research Club room."

"I'll be seeing ya Sona-chan!" with that he ran out the room.

Break

The Occult research club is based in an old school house on the outskirts of the school ground. The outside looks run down.

The club room interior however, is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath, and a large Gremory Family magic circle is also there to allow teleportation.

Currently in the room are a few individuals. Behind the desk at the end of the room sat Rias Gremory with her fingers intertwined and glaring at the door.

Behind her stood Akeno Himejima, Akeno has grown into a very beautiful woman. Her hair now nearly reaching her feet is set in one ponytail and held in place by an orange band and a bust that could make anyone jealous. She is also wearing the girl version of the uniform. She currently looked amused.

Sitting on the couch with a cookie in her hand is a rather petite looking girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing the same uniform but without the cape.

Stood leaning against the wall is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. Like the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform except the blazer is fully buttoned, and he wears brown dress shoes to complete the Prince Charming look.

"He's late..." muttered Rias still intently staring at the door.

"Ara ara, is Buchou missing out of her Naruto time?" Akeno said in a teasing tone.

Looking away slightly Rias said "T-That has nothing to do with it. He's late...thinking about it he might be lost..."

"Shame, I wouldn't mind some Naruto time..." Akeno replied with the same teasing grin.

Giving her a mild glare Rias said "Akeno..."

"I was only joking Buchou... a little."

Before Rias could give a retort the door swung open and a panting Naruto strolled in. "Fan girls...being chased...ran into Sona..." was the strained reply of Naruto.

"You do realize you can teleport here sempai..." The other male in the room said with some amusement.

"I'll cut you Kiba." Naruto retorted with an evil look. Kiba shook his head in amusement and wisely backed down.

"You look annoyed sempai." The petite girl said in a quiet voice.

Walking over, Naruto sat next to her and placed his hand on her head "How would you feel if you had a hoard of hormone filled teens trying to steal your innocence Koneko?" as he stroked her head, a pair of cat ears popped out and Koneko started to lean into the touch.

"Touché." She purred out.

"Anyway, what did you want to see me about Rias?" Naruto asked with some curiosity.

"I was hoping you and your peerage wouldn't mind having a joint training session with me and my peerage." Rias said with a smile.

Quirking an eyebrow in surprise Naruto said "Why? You've never asked to join before."

"True but all your members are powerful in their own right and you nearly have a full set" the more she said the more depressed she got "plus I only have a Queen, a Rook and a Knight."

"Yeah, it sucks to be you right now..." feeling a cold glare directed at him, he corrected himself "I-I mean why don't you spa with Akeno. She can take the pain."

"Only if it's form you." Akeno said in a sultry tone.

"I bet you do." Naruto gave her a deadpanned stare. Looking back at Rias he continued "and it's not like we have a schedule, we just kind of train whenever we want. If you want to get stronger then train with your peerage, or ask your brother."

Giving Naruto a blank look Rias said "I'd rather not..." Sirzechs may be extremely powerful but he's very...eccentric

"Naruto-sempai is right. We can improve on our won." Kiba interjected with a friendly smile.

"I agree." came the small voice of Koneko.

"See Kitty-cat and prince charming agree" ignoring the pouts form them he got a bit serious "and with the Fallen angels around you have a great opportunity to prove your strength."

Seeing where this is going Rias had a serious look too "You've heard about that too huh? Their looking for something, but what?" she asked out loud.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto said "Don't know but we'll find out soon." Getting up and turning to the door he said "You guys are welcome to come round for a bite to eat later if you want."

Smiling at his generosity Rias said "We have nothing planned so why not. We'll meet at the gates after school."

"It's a date!" Naruto chirped happily then gave them a bow "I'll be seeing ya then, Otaku, Sadist, Kitty-cat, Prince Charming."

Shaking her head, Rias said "He's such a baka..."

Break

Naruto, by the request of Kyra, lived in a rather luxurious house. The building was three stories high and made completely out of red bricks with the frames made out of mahogany wood and the roof was fitted with black tiles.

The first floor had the kitchen and living areas with a large gym and two bathrooms. The second floor was the boys' floor with 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The third floor was the girls' one which consisted of 6 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

Although one of the bedrooms on the top floor was renovated into a very large walk in wardrobe, all voted for by the female members.

There is also a large basement that's used mainly for storage and a small library for Eli.

She loved her books.

At the back it had sizable garden turned training field with a big bath house to the side.

Naruto at first wanted to live in an apartment block; he didn't really care as long as the building was livable. However, Kyra said "someone of your status shouldn't live in a rundown apartment." So after some convincing i.e. beatings and threats, Naruto conceded and had his parents build him a house.

In his opinion it was more of a fortress, especially after Sirzechs reinforced the whole building with magic.

He wanted his 'otōto' to be safe in the human world.

Naruto still shivered at the thought of that.

"I still can't believe sempai lives in such a majestic house." Kiba said.

"I blame Kyra" Rias said while crossing her arms "She's always liked the pampered life."

"Strange" Naruto said smirking at Rias "I think I remember you saying something along the lines of 'I wish I could move in with Naru-'"He couldn't finish the rest before Rias clamped her hands over his mouth.

"No one needs to hear that!" Rias said while glaring at Naruto "Now let's go in, shall we."

Opening the front door, the group of five stood in front of something you don't see every day. Sat on the floor in a circle were Ringo, Goemon, Eli, Jayden, Sasuke, Gaara, Kyra and someone else with cards in their hands and on the floor.

The person mentioned last is a young woman with short, blonde-coloured hair and red eyes. She has a voluptuous figure, further accentuated by her being pretty short. Although she's physically short, her breasts well endowed in addition to her ample figure. She's wearing what seems like a yellow coloured army uniform with a short skirt. This was Naruto's Pawn Seras Victoria.

The weirdest part was that Ringo and Eli were in their undergarments while Sasuke and Kyra had a few pieces of clothing missing and Gaara, Seras and Jayden looked perfectly fine.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked them after a few minutes of silence. He knew his peerage weren't normal. Hell, he isn't exactly your average every day devil but, seeing them sat in a circle concentrating was new even to him.

They all spared him a glance before returning to the game. Naruto thought they weren't going to answer him but then Goemon muttered two words that made a grin split across his face.

"Strip Poker."

"..."

"..."

"Can we play?" Akeno asked peeking over Narutos shoulder.

"Sure, I could use the money anyway." Seras said with a laugh.

Break

"Really?" Naruto asked as looked at the occupants in the room. He, Kyra, Ringo and Sasuke were in the occult research room with Rias's peerage discussing what Rias just told them. "They're after Issei? The Issei Hyoudou, member of the Perverted Trio?" Naruto asked in disbelief "What did he do to piss them off?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh she said "I'm sure of it. Fallen Angels don't kill people without reason. Now there are a few reasons why they would try to kill him but I think the main reason is..." she looks each person in the eye and says "He has a sacred gear."

"But that doesn't really make sense." Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "They wouldn't go out of their way to kill someone with a run of the mill gear."

"Unless it was a powerful one." This time it was Ringo interject "They want to eliminate him before he can turn into a potential threat."

Looking back at Rias Naruto said "So what are you going to do?" she looked up at him and she seemed to be in thought "Why not add him to your peerage?"

Snapping her head up in surprise she was about to say something before Naruto cut her off "You said you need more members and having someone with a sacred gear in your peerage gives you a huge advantage...even if he is a pervert." He finished earning a chuckle from a few people.

She thought about it and what Naruto said is true but she had to ask "Why don't you want him?" seeing the look of confusion on his face she said "Well like you said he may have a powerful gear and you guys are like...friends?"

Chuckling lightly Naruto said "We're not really friends...I just have a lot more tolerance dealing with perverts with the amount of time I've spent with Kyra." Ignoring her dignified shout of 'hey' he continued "plus I don't really want him in peerage anyway, only got a few pieces left."

Smiling she nodded her head and said "It's decided then, Issei will join my Peerage."

"Let's get to planning!"

Break

"Will you go out with me?"

Six simple words.

These words will change Issei's life forever.

Break

"Why do we have to watch over him?" Sasuke asked not bothering to hide his annoyance. Right now Sasuke and Goemon are sat in a tree overlooking Issei's date with his girlfriend 'Yuuma Amano'.

Goemon looked at Sasuke and said with some irritation in her voice "For the last time, he chose me because I'm a ninja, so I'm naturally stealthy and out of everyone else you're the next best thing."

"I can't help but think he chose us because he himself didn't want to come..."

"Most likely..."

Why did their king have to be so irresponsible?

"Can you die for me?"

"Oh looks like the party's getting started." Goemon said and she leaned forward to get a better view.

'Yuuma' made what seemed like a spear of light and lodged it in Issei's abdomen. He stood there with the spear sticking out of him, Pain and confusion plastered all over his face, before he finally fell back on the floor.

"I get some sort of strange satisfaction from him getting killed like that. Is that weird?" Sasuke asked as he watched the fallen angel fly away and leave the now dying Issei.

"Nope."

"Well he's holding the contract he got from Rias's familiar earlier so there's nothing for us to do now." Sasuke said getting ready to leave.

Goemon turned back to the prone form of Issei and saw a red magical circle appear next to him. "Yeah, let's go."

Break

"Wow 8 pawns?" Naruto asked sitting next to Koneko who was happily purring on his lap. "He must have a really powerful sacred gear."

Nodding her head with a smile Rias said "I can't help but agree, what if he has a Longinus?! Oooo the possibilities!"

"If you he has a Longinus I'll gladly let Akeno tie me up and have her way with me." as Naruto said that he felt a cold chill go up his spine and turned to see Akeno giving a very seductive look.

"Ara ara I do hope he has one, I'll be taking you up on that Naruto-kun." Akeno said and walked away swaying her hips.

"I'm going to regret saying that." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Mou~ Naru-kun don't say such things!" Rias whined and pouted like a child "If anyone is going to have their way with you it's going to be me."

Seeing a wicked grin spread across her face, Naruto couldn't help having perverted thoughts. Quickly shaking his head, he asked a question that's been plaguing his mind for a while now. "When Sasuke and Goemon arrived home they said Issei had a light spear lodged into his stomach. How did you manage to heal that?"

Realizing where he's going with this she said "Don't worry I didn't stay the night if that's what you mean." deciding to tease him a bit she said "Oh my are you jealous?"

Even though he shook his head furiously Rias could still see pink lightly dusting his cheeks. "O-Of course not. Why would I be Jealous of a pervert like him?"

"Yes Naruto whatever you say."Rias laughing into her hand.

"Speaking of the pervert, did you really not tell him he's a devil?"

"Nope."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"What could possible go wrong?"

Break

'_Even though it's night time I'm full of energy'_ Issei thought as he walked home '_this feeling has been quite strong lately'_

"How unfortunate," a voice came from behind Issei, he spun around and saw a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. "actually bumping into someone like yourself in a place like this."

'_What's this guy talking about?'_ Issei thought as he took a few steps back.

The figure stepped forward and said "Trying to runaway? Tell me, who is your master?"

At a time like this Issei did the only thing he could do.

Run.

Break

"Alright...I'm in the park now...after running this far there's no way that guy could follow me." Issei panted out and looked around the park for any movement.

"You thought I'd let you run away?"

Jumping back Issei saw the man stood a few feet in front of him. The only difference now he had black crow like wings sprouted out of his back.

'_Just like Yuuma-chan's...' _Issei thought in freight.

"I can't detect any traces of your master, so you must be a 'stray'. In that case..." the figure spoke with a smile filled with bloodlust, as a small speck of light materialized in his hand "killing you won't be a problem."

'_It's the same as before! I'm going to be killed! _Issei turned around to run only for the spear of light to stab him through the back. He stood there in shock looking down at the wound. Trying to pull it out, Issei placed his hands on the spear but the intensity of the light burnt his hands.

"You can' pull it out, right?" the man asked with an amused smile "To devils, the light is a deadly poison." Grabbing the spear, the man roughly pulled it out.

"I'm sorry for causing you unnecessary pain. I'll be sure TO KILL YOU THIS TIME- Ugh!"

As the man was about to pierce Issei in the back again, a red ball of energy collided into his arm. Jumping back with a painful grunt he looked at his arm he saw it was rather harshly burned.

"Could you please leave this kid alone?"

"That red hair...I'm quite familiar with it." Straitening himself out, he looked the newcomer and said "Are you a part of the Gremory family?"

"I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure Fallen Angle-san." Rias said with a small bow but never taking her eyes of the man in front of her.

Before either of them could continue, an orange magical circle with a phoenix in the middle erupted into flames next to Rias.

From it, Naruto stepped out and looked around before his eyes landed on Rias "Yo, I eventually found my way here – Really Issei!? You got stabbed in the stomach again?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief, momentarily ignoring the two other people staring at him. He crouched down next to the barely conscious Issei and checked him over "Oh wait you got stabbed in the back...I guess that's an improvement..."

'_Rias-sempai... Naruto-sempai...'_

Rias shook her head in amusement while the fallen angel looked at Naruto with curiosity. Thinking back, he arrived via teleportation, with the Phenex clan emblem in the middle of the circle. There is only one reasonable explanation "By any chance are you with the house of Phenex?"

Standing up and looking at the man Naruto said "Yo, the name's Naruto Phenex."

"Oh and what would two full blooded devils be doing here?"

"Ah well she..." Naruto points at Rias "can't get enough of me – OW who throws shoes at people!?"

A blushing madly Rias turns back to the man and says "This is the territory of the Gremory clan and that boy is my servant. If you interfere again don't blame me for taking drastic measures!"

The man flew into the air and said "The same goes for you. My name is Dohnaseek, pray we never meet again."

"I still think I should have set him on fire." Naruto muttered with a yawn.

Rias ignored him for the favor of her newest servant "He looks badly wounded, it's going to take me a while to heal this."

"You're not going to use THAT method are you?"

Rias looked at Naruto and strode towards him with a very sexy smile while swaying her hips; she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Only for you Na-ru-to-kun."

And with that she detached herself from the now dazed Naruto and teleported herself and Issei to his house, she had to hurry back to her Naruto of course.

Coming back to reality, he stared at the spot where Rias stood.

"Women..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Yup Issei has finally been turned into a devil and another member of Naruto's peerage has been revealed. ****Seras Victoria from Hellsing and no she's not a vampire in this fic, she's a human or devil-human hybrid now.**

******Canon has officially started!**

******Although next chapter may take some time as I'm up to my neck in college work. Sorry guys.**

******And with that I hope you enjoyed my new chapter.**

******Thanks for coming by.**


End file.
